Latch
by Giiz
Summary: O amor não espera momentos propícios. Ele sempre cria oportunidades. E os laços são inquebráveis e inesquecíveis.
1. Chapter 1

Olá, tudo bem com você?

Tem um tempão que eu gostaria de postar algo por aqui, mas nunca tive coragem ou algo do tipo. Fora a minha preguiça haha.

Espero que gostem da história. Não sei ao certo que rumo ela tomará, mas espero que gostem. Ela é baseada em outra história que eu escrevi, tempos atrás... porém o anime era outro. Estou modificando-a, com um intuito de aprimorar.

Como sou bastante insegura, não postarei outro capítulo até receber alguma informação de como estou me saindo.

Novamente, espero que gostem!

Beijos!

Giiz.

* * *

><p>"...Kiss me like you wanna be loved<br>You wanna be loved, you wanna be loved  
>This feels like falling in love<br>Falling in love, we're falling in love

Settle down with me  
>And I'll be your safety, you'll be my lady<br>I was made to keep your body warm  
>But I'm cold as the wind blows<br>So hold me in your arms..."

_Kiss Me – Ed Sheeran_

* * *

><p>Olhar para o relógio era tudo que ele podia fazer. 28 dias naquele lugar. Só tinha passado seis dias e já estava entediado. Já estava – pasmem! – com saudades do seu meio-irmão e até do lobo fedido. Ele deu um sorriso de lado com aquele pensamento. Sim, estava enlouquecendo com isso tudo.<p>

Passou o olho pela sala ao sentir um cheiro diferente. A dona daquele cheiro tão peculiar apareceu no seu campo de visão. Seu rosto era abatido e os olhos, de um azul extremamente límpido, eram tristonhos. Bem, era normal ela estar abatida... Estavam numa clínica psiquiátrica. E pelo visto era o primeiro dia dela.

Dirigiu um sorriso tranquilo a ela, que respondeu com um tímido. Ele olhou o relógio novamente. Já iriam passar com o tranquilizante para apagar os pacientes. Queria ter um pouco mais de tempo para conhecê-la. Era a única vez que algo de diferente acontecia naquele lugar... algo que mexesse com ele daquela maneira.

Dito e feito! A enfermeira lhe entregou um potinho com duas cápsulas e como sempre, ele fingiu engolir. Teve uma ideia e lançou um olhar a estranha e ela pareceu entender o recado. Logo foram para os quartos.

23:45

O meio youkai levantou da cama e se olhou no espelho. O corte no supercílio já estava cicatrizado e não deixou marcas marcas. Olhou para os lados, apurou seus ouvidos e saiu do quarto ao constatar que não havia ninguém por perto. Logo foi em direção do quarto da estranha e entrou, encontrando-a sentada na cama.

– Vejo que entendeu meu recado para não engolir aquela porcaria. – Viu que ela não se assustou com a aparição dele.

– Pois é, sou até um pouco esperta às vezes. – ela deu um sorriso gentil, fechando o livro que estava em seu colo e arrumando as mangas da blusa de frio.

– Quer dar uma volta? Conheço uns lugares bacanas por aqui. - Perguntou ele, olhando o quarto. O cheiro dela se assemelhava à uma profusão de flores

– Será que não nos encontrarão?

– Não se a gente correr e se esconder.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. O meio-youkai arrastou a morena pelos corredores pela mão.

– Quer saber o que eles falam sobre você? - Perguntou. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e eles entraram numa sala cheia de arquivos. - Preciso saber primeiramente o seu nome, mocinha.

– Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi.

– Taishou Inuyasha, prazer. Deixe-me ver... ahá! Paciente número 6.903. - Abriu a ficha e passou os olhos antes dela tirar bruscamente da mão dele.

– Hey! Isso é pessoa! - Reclamou ela.

– Feh, desculpa, só fiquei curioso...

Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente ao ler sua ficha. Bufou e jogou pra dentro do fichario.

– Vamos sair daqui - Disse Inuyasha, ouvindo passos no corredor, mexendo suas orelhas. Kagome rapidamente fechou o armário e saiu de mãos dadas com o rapaz.

Eles foram em direção da piscina, passando por corredores escuros. Kagome se deixou ser guiada por ele, se sentindo confortável e aquecida, segurando sua mão. Ao chegarem, Inuyasha tirou a blusa e o tênis, pulando nas águas. Kagome só tirou a calça e os sapatos, sentando na beira da piscina, observando o meio-youkai nadar.

Ele era um rapaz bonito. Cabelos longos prateados, com uma aparência muito macia e belas orelhas de akita no topo da cabeça, instigando ela a querer toca-las. Possuía olhos tão claros de um profundo dourado, aquecidos como mel. Corpo malhado, mas sem exageros e com algumas tatuagens. Não sabia ainda se ele era um youkai ou um meio-youkai.

Levou um susto quando ele submergiu entre suas pernas e corou com o contato tão íntimo, sendo retirada de seus pensamentos.

– Por que você não entra? A água está uma delícia. - Brincou ele, imaginando ela tremer por causa da água gelada. O aquecedor estava desligado, bem como as lâmpadas. A piscina só era iluminada pela clarabóia, da onde se via uma lua cheia enorme.

Kagome sorriu e Inuyasha se perdeu no sorriso dela. O cheiro dela estava mexendo por demais com ele, era algo inexplicável. Apoiou as mãos na lateral da psicina e levantou o corpo, molhando-a e fazendo com que ela chegasse um pouco para trás. Inuyasha estava seduzindo-a. A morena de olhos azuis celestes mordeu o lábio involuntariamente e ele não resistiu. Encostou os lábios nos dela. Não houve resistência. Deitaram no chão molhado pero da piscina e se beijaram de uma forma mais ardente, com Kagome segurando-o pela nuca, numa ânsia por um contato mais caloroso. Ele era quente, mesmo estando em contato com aquela água tão fria, minutos atrás. Delicadamente, Kagome contornou o rosto dele com a ponta do indicador, caminhando lentamente até o topo da cabeça dele, em busca das orelhas.

O beijo foi interrompido bruscamente, assim como o caminho da mão dela. Ele a segurou pelo pulso e as orelhas se mexerem.

* * *

><p>Kagome estava sentada na cama com a mão nos lábios, sorrindo. Como os beijos de Inuyasha lhe fizeram bem! Pela primeira vez estava se sentindo aquecida, completa. Depois dos beijos na piscina, Inuyasha ouviu passos no corredor. Era melhor correr ou então estariam mais encrencados. Depois de fugirem dos guardinhas, ela decidiu ir para o quarto, estava com sono, com a promessa de que na noite seguinte se encontrariam novamente. Foi retirada dos seus pensamentos bruscamente.<p>

– Vejo que já está acordada e bem disposta. Vamos, seu avô a espera. - Disse a enfermeira, entrando no quarto.

– Eu não quero ir, por favor... - Insistiu ela, segurando a barra da blusa, num claro momento de aflição.

– Bem, eu não posso fazer nada quanto a isso. Você sabe que é o que deverá fazer. Se não comparecer as terapias e as sessões, você não sairá daqui. Fora que deverá aumentar de peso.

Kagome ficou irritada com aquele assunto.

– De novo com isso? Não tem nada de errado com meu peso. Sempre fui magrela. E pra que terapia? Não vou mais me machucar a ponto de quase morrer.  
>Foi um erro aquilo...<p>

A senhora suspirou fundo, sentando na cama da garota. Ela aparentava ser bem mais nova que a realidade, mostrando uma fragilidade que ninguém ousava crer que seria real. Deveria ter cuidado melhor de sua menina...

– Kagome... seu avô só tem medo de te perder. Pense por um outro ângulo: ele quase te perdeu da mesma forma que perdeu sua mãe. Faça tudo que ele te pede e em menos de um mês você volta a sua vida normal.

Kaede era amiga da família desde muito tempo. O avô de Kagome, Myouga, havia contratado a enfermeira para cuidar da neta logo após a filha se suicidar. Na época, Kaede era apenas uma recém formada em enfermagem que precisava de um emprego e Myouga, um renomado psicólogo abalado com a morte trágica e prematura da filha, ainda sem ter se recuperado da morte do genro e do segundo neto.

– Ok, vou conversar com ele. - Disse ela, coçando os pulsos. Os pontos ainda não haviam sido retirados e ela não aguentava mais, queria sua liberdade. Kaede olhou feio pra ela, ao perceber o que ela estava fazendo. - O quê? Está coçando!

– Pensasse nisso antes de cortá-los. Agora, segura as pontas na cicatrização. Humpft. - Brigou Kaede, ao sair do quarto. - E coma!

Kagome não conseguiria ficar, de fato, irritada com a bondosa senhora. Era a figura materna mais próxima dela. Sorriu para o nada.

* * *

><p>Vovô Higusahi estava organizando seu escritório. A clínica era agradável e ele só estava esperando Kagme terminar seus estudos para passá-la e finalmente, viajar pelo mundo. Quem sabe, acompanhado por uma bela enfermeira... Ah! Kaede foi muito mais que uma simples enfermeira para ele. Cuidou com tanto afeto de Kagome, como se fosse a mãe dela, com a idade para ser sua irmã mais velha.<p>

Na época em que Mizuko faleceu, o senhor Myouga ainda estava se recuperando da perda do genro e do seu segundo neto, num cruel acidente de carro Caiu em depressão quando encontrou a filha morta e sua neta de 5 anos aos prantos no chão do banheiro. Sentiu que seu mundo havia desmoronado, de uma vez por todas.

Foi a mesma coisa que sentiu ao ver sua pequena Kagome desmaiada na banheira cheia d'água avermelhada de sangue, tal qual sua filha. Não podia perder tudo mais uma vez. Foi por isso que, mesmo com Kagome se desculpando pelo fato e dizendo que havia bebido demais e errado na intensidade dos cortes no braço esquerdo, a internou na própria clínica.

Em quatro dias de internamento descobriu mais sobre a neta do que em todos esses anos que cuidou dela. Descobriu o estranho gosto da neta por auto-mutilação leve, porém séria, tendência de desordem alimentar.

Kagome sempre foi uma pessoa alegre e por causa disso o senhor Higurashi achou que o trauma de ver a mãe se matando na frente dela nunca afetaria o psicológico da neta. Talvez estivesse errado, afinal. Nem todos os anos que passara estudando a mente o prepararam para este tipo de coisa. Se sentia culpado por não perceber as inclinações da neta mais cedo. Talvez pudesse evitar tudo, bem como com sua amada filha Mizuko. Assim como com a neta, Sr Higurashi nunca percebeu nada de errado com ela.

Olhou para sua listagem de pacientes. Antes do almoço teria mais uma conversa com Inuyasha e a falta das crises de abstinência já o preocupavam. Será que ele estava encontrando alguma droga, mesmo trancafiado na clínica? Não... isso era praticamente impossível. Fora que, nessa semana de internação, ele não conseguiu arrancar nada do passado do meio-youkai. Ah! Ele já estava ficando velho para isso. Suspirou e olhou pra porta, que sua neta acabava de abrir.

* * *

><p>Depois de conversar com o avô, Kagome fora liberada das mais diversas terapias no dia. Finalmente teria tempo para dedicar as suas ikebanas. Colocou seu kimono tradicional, prendendo seus longos cabelos negros num coque, prendendo com um pente da sua falecida mãe e se sentou para começar o trabalho. Sorriu a perceber que todas as suas ferramentas estavam no lugar e que nem mesmo a mais afiada tesoura havia sido retirada. Seu avô cumpriu sua palavra e finalmente, após confidenciar que se cortava, voltou a confiar nela.<p>

Durante os quatro dias que estava trancafiada naquele lugar não saíra do quarto. Estava ora grogue, ora frustrada, ora com raiva do avô, principalmente. Mas compreendeu a dor dele ao vê-lo chorar. Ele morria de medo de perdê-la. Talvez esse medo era tão grande que ele ainda não havia percebido a pobre Kaede e sua "paixãozinha". Eram 15 anos de convivência. Kagome torcia para que o pai sacasse logo, antes que Kaede desistisse dele. Se isso acontecesse, ela socaria o avô.

Começou mais um arranjo delicado. Olhou para fora da estufa. Logo as cerejeiras estariam em flor. Sentia falta de sua grande amiga e companheira de bebedeira. Estava tão compenetrada no arranjo que nem percebeu que alguém havia invadido seu pequeno espaço da estufa com moldes tradicionais japoneses.

– Então é aqui que você se esconde, né?

Kagome já virou o pescoço com lágrimas nos olhos. Era inexplicável a saudade que sentia daquela louca... Voou para cima da amiga, abraçando-a e ignorando completamente suas belas flores.

– Fiquei sabendo que você me ama tanto que tentou se matar quando eu viajei pela Europa. - Disse a morena, no meio do abraço.

– Viajou? VOCÊ DEU A LOUCA E SIMPLESMENTE ME MANDOU UMA MENSAGEM: Vou ali na Europa e volto ano que vem. Se cuida. Sério... que tipo de amiga é você?

Sangô estava se sentido culpada por toda aquela situação, mas nunca voltaria atrás. Não era do feitio dela, mesmo se tratando de Kagome, sua melhor amiga e praticamente irmã.

– Pff... ah, Ka-chan. Você não precisava de tanto escândalo. Mas, me diga. Como você está? - Perguntou Sangô, encarando a amiga com lágrimas nos olhos. - Droga, Ka-chan. Você tá me fazendo chorar. Odeio chorar.

– Há! Nem parece a garota chorona que eu conheci a décadas. - Disse Kagome, se lembrando do passado de ambas.

– Credo. Assim eu me sinto velha. Vem, vamos dar uma volta e você me conta tudo que tem feito nesses meses. Sabe... você me fez deixar um belo russo na mão, literalmente, quando dona Kaede me achou.

– Literalmente? - Perguntou Kagome, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

– Literalmente. Fiquei até com dó dele...

E as duas caíram na risada. Fazia um tempo que Kagome não sorria assim. Foram caminhando para fora da estufa, indo em direção ao pequeno bosque com vários bancos brancos.

Kagome e Sangô eram amigas desde que Sangô se mudara para a casa de dona Kaede, sua tia-avó. No começo da amizade, Sangô era um tanto arisca, para não dizer selvagem. Depois de se adaptar a nova vida e a nova família, passou a mostrar sua verdadeira face: uma garota brincalhona, forte, decidida e que realmente não tinha medo de encarar a vida. Foi com esse espírito que decidiu, de uma hora pra outra, pegar o primeiro voo para Londres e assim, curtir um ano de "folga" como mochileira, percorrendo toda a Europa.

Dona Kaede não fez objeções, a garota havia se mudado desde que completara sua maioridade. Mesmo com a distância, o carinho era explicito e mútuo. Porém, a doce senhora ficou extremamente irritada com a sobrinha-neta por apenas saber da viagem quando Sangô já estava embarcando.

Sangô cursava medicina na mesma faculdade que Kagome cursava psicologia. Resolveu trancar a matrícula e sair pra conhecer o mundo. Se arrependeu amargamente de não ter carregado a amiga junto. Em pensar que quase havia perdido ela para sempre. O mínimo que poderia fazer, depois de sua tia-avó lhe comunicar o ocorrido, era pegar o primeiro voo de volta para casa e cuidar da amiga. Mesmo que isso significasse largar a mão de um belo russo.

Droga. Nem era hora de se apaixonar. Era hora de cuidar da sua Ka-chan. Cuidar dela como ela sempre fez. É o mínimo, depois de tudo.

– Bem, me conte... o que tem feito por aqui?

– Não vai me interrogar sobre o motivo de eu ter parado aqui? Sério... só falta você.

– Não. Você sabe que eu já larguei de mão isso. Se você quiser falar, você fale. Mas, sinceramente, estou mais curiosa em relação ao que você tem feito por aqui. E, oh! Que beleza é essa?

Sangô olhava para a porta de vidro da sala de relaxamento. Kagome percorreu os olhos por lá e a ficha caiu. Ela estava observando aquele belo rapaz que ela ainda não sabia se era youkai ou meio youkai. Não que aquilo de fato fizesse diferença para ela...

– Uh, você está falando do Inoyasha? Bem... tenho passado meu tempo com ele. - Disse sapeca.

E as duas começaram a rir novamente. Os olhos de Inuyasha e Kagome se cruzaram. E, mesmo com a distância, Kagome se sentiu novamente aquecida.

* * *

><p>Bem, aguardo os feedbacks.<p>

Beijo


	2. Chapter 2

Olá!

Fico feliz por alguém ler! Peço desculpas pela demora, ainda estou sob efeito de Sir Paul McCartney  
>Espero que gostem da continuação e que venham mais comentários para que eu possa me estimular mais a escrever.<p>

Beijos!

* * *

><p>No pido que todos los días sean de sol<p>

No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta

Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón

Si lloras con dos ojos secos

Y hablando de ella

Ay amor me duele tanto

Me duele tanto

Que te fueras sin decir a donde

Ay amor, fue una tortura perderte

La Torura - Shakira

–x- 2 meses depois -x-

Kagome passou a mão sobre o porta-retrato encima da escrivaninha do seu quarto. Distraída, nem percebeu que a porta fora aberta e uma criatura morena de cabelos longos e castanhos, escandalosa, entrava com um calhamaço de papéis nas mãos.

– Ka-chan!

Kagome deu um salto na cadeira. Havia se assustado com a forma louca da amiga de entrar nos cômodos da sua casa. "Acordou" e tentou acompanhar a fala da amiga.

– … e o Miroku me ligou hoje de madrugada, me acordando dos meus estudos… KAGOME, ACORDA, PORRA.

– Oi, desculpa. Não ando dormindo direito. Vem, me fala o que o Miroku-tarado queria com você, de madrugada… - Respondendo, rindo.

A amiga jogou os papéis na escrivaninha e caiu deitada na cama da amiga.

– Ele não é tarado, é apenas... bem dominador. E sensual. E quente... - Kagome riu. Sua amiga era louca e tinha péssimo gosto pra namorados. Ou como ela dizia, "putos". - Então… ele queria saber se PODE FICAR NA MINHA CASA huhuhuhu. Ele está vindo pra cá. De mala e cuia, cachorro, gato, periquito e papagaio.

– E como você está se sentindo a respeito disso? - Disse Kagome, acertando o óculos no nariz e observando cada ação da amiga.

– Você sabe que eu odeio gente invadindo meu espaço. Mas, sei lá. Com ele, senti algo diferente. Completamente diferente de tudo que eu já senti, com todos os outros putos.

– Claro, você nunca pegou um puto que gostasse tanto de sexo quanto você, ninfomaníaca. - Kagome começou a rir, mas parou ao ver a cara séria da amiga. Ela realmente parecia estar em crise. - Ok, desculpa. Mas, me diga. O que disse pra ele?

– Disse que ele poderia ficar lá em casa sim. Até porquê, eu tô sozinha naquele loft enorme. Já que a minha melhor amiga não quis morar comigo… - Chantagem emocional era o ponto forte de Sangô.

– Desculpa, amiga. Mas eu tenho um carinho especial por essa casa. Não abandonarei ela assim, tão fácil. Fora que, na sua casa, a gente brigaria feio. Lembra quando Kaede-sama teve que viajar com papai e ficamos juntas?

– Como se eu não me lembrasse disso. Ficamos sem nos falar uns dois meses. Bem, mudando de assunto… acho que vou mudar de cor de cabelo, sei lá.. dar uma mudada. Você acha que eu ficaria bem ruiva? – Disse, analisando o cabelo.

- Amore... pra que isso? Aliás, eu já estava com saudades dessa sua cor natural. Faz tanto tempo que você não deixa ela no seu cabelo! Sempre tem alguma cor diferente na sua juba. Ainda me pergunto como seu cabelo aguenta. E você já tentou o ruivo e odiou!

– Maionese, baby. Esse é o segredo.

Kagome enjoou ao imaginar maionese no cabelo. Pra desviar o rumo da conversa e tentar evitar a continuidade do enjoo, perguntou:

– Que cor pretende fazer dessa vez?

– Estava pensando num platinado, acinzentado, algo assim...

Kagome murchou na cadeira. Prata? Logo prata? A cor que deixava ela tão balançada, após conhecer Inuyasha?

– Ah, amiga… esquece o que eu disse. Nada de prata. Até porquê, Miroku-tarado amou o castanho.

– Ué, ele não era "apenas" quente demais?

– Queria te fazer rir. Mas já que você está assim, toda acabrunhada, não conseguiu contato com o cachorrinho?

Kagome suspirou. Tirou os óculos e colocou-os na mesa. Levantou da cadeira e foi em direção a cama, pros braços da amiga.

Lá se deixou levar pelas emoções, tão abaladas nos últimos dias. Chorou baixinho, sem escândalos.

Quando estava na clínica e conheceu Inuyasha, pensou que seria algo passageiro. Mas quando o tempo passou e a data da separação chegava cada vez mais rápido, Kagome teve a pior decisão da vida dela. Decidiu, de prontidão, que não teria qualquer contato com o meio-youkai depois da internação. Se fosse obra do destino eles se encontrarem depois, ótimo. Mas se não fosse, ela não ficaria chateada.

Mas então, que aperto doloroso era aquele que havia tomado conta do seu peito?

Depois que saiu de lá, tentou achar ele de qualquer maneira. Seu avô não pôde ajudar, algo relacionado com a cumplicidade terapeuta-paciente.

Com isso, voltou a sua vida normal, retomou sua faculdade junto com a amiga, mas algo não estava certo e ela sabia. Algo dizia que ela deveria achar ele, de alguma maneira. Ela estava sendo chamada por ele, pelo menos era esta a sensação.

Será que estava apaixonada, afinal?

Com essa suposição, chorou mais ainda.

* * *

><p>Três meses antes dos acontecimentos iniciais:<p>

Inuyasha estava extremamente irritado com seu meio-irmão. Bem, isto não era exatamente uma novidade, porém... Afinal, que ideia ridícula era esta? Ser internado numa clínica de reabilitação?! Não foi culpa dele arrebentar a cara de um sujeito que estava dando em cima de sua ex namorada.

Talvez ele não devesse ter usado tanta força com o cara. Assim não teria desfigurado o rosto dele. Depois de ser separado a força por Sesshoumaru, entrou em pânico ao ver as mãos sujas de sangue. Lembrou do pai e da forma que o tinha visto pela última vez.

Não! Aquelas lembranças de novo não!

Depois de recuperar um pouco do susto, pegou o carro de seu meio-irmão, com ele berrando atrás. Seguiu por aquele caminho conhecido. Pensou que nunca mais faria aquilo, mas precisava. Logo estacionou num beco escuro. Um rapaz franzino veio pra perto do carro, com um pacotinho nas mãos.

– Isso não será o bastante. - Inuyasha falou. O rapaz meneou a cabeça, entendendo. Mostrou que tinha mais três pacotes do mesmo tamanho - Isso deve bastar.

Inuyasha entregou o dinheiro e pegou a encomenda. Minutos depois, estacionou novamente, em frente à praia.

Arregaçou a manga da blusa, pegou a seringa que já tinha comprado anteriormente e preparou as doses. E num momento, tudo parou. Nenhuma dor, nenhuma lembrança. Só a lua cheia no mar.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça, tentando apagar aquelas lembranças. Já era passado. Seus amigos tinham encontrado ele naquela praia, perto de ter uma overdose. E dias depois, acordou naquela clínica, do outro lado do país.

Dias depois da internação já estava completamente entediado. Já havia descoberto vários lugares legais naquele sítio e saía todas as noites, após todos acharem que ele já havia desmaiado de tantos remédios que eles passavam.

Ele já não tinha mais crises de abstinência pois já havia parado de usar a heroína a quase um ano, mas ninguém havia acreditado nele. Afinal, quem acreditaria um ex-drogado? Seu metabolismo meio-youkai ajudava a eliminar todas as toxinas de uma maneira rápida.

Olhou para o relógio e sentiu um cheiro novo. Oh, tinha gente nova ali. Um cheiro... tranqüilizador. Seria aquilo que o pai se referira? "_O nariz sabe, Inuyasha". _Só esperava não ter enlouquecido.

* * *

><p>– Duas semanas depois do encontro de Kagome e Inuyasha -<p>

Lá estava ela. Linda. Sempre linda. Aquele cheiro dela, o suave batimento do seu coração.

Mas que droga. Ele estava numa clínica de reabilitação. Não deveria se apaixonar, certo? Certo. Demônios não podem se apaixonar. Mas então, que diabos era essa coisa que subia, formigando o corpo dele todo? O deixando mais... humano? Como se, finalmente, estivesse em casa?

Desde que os dois se beijaram na piscina, nunca mais teve uma noite de sono decente. Em parte porque eles sempre se encontravam a noite para explorar o sítio. Em parte porque ela dominava seus pensamentos. Seu cheiro o levava à loucura, cada vez mais rápido e mais forte.

Naquela noite, levaria ela para um passeio a luz do luar. Veriam o sol nascer.

Cutucou ela de leve, e Kagome abriu os olhos. Aquelas duas pedras preciosas, cintilantes, vívidas.

– Boa noite. - Não pôde deixar de sorrir. Era patética a forma que ele se encontrava, feito um cachorrinho, de quatro por uma dona qualquer...

– Boa noite, cachorrinho.

– Venha, vamos sair. E pare de me chamar assim, bruxa. Feh...

–Inuyasha, são 3:30 da manhã. Vamos aonde? E não me chame de bruxa. Você que me acordou, cachorrinho. - Disse Kagome, se ajeitando na cama e olhando diretamente nos olhos ambarados do meio-youkai

– Feh! Encontrei um lugar lindo. Você vai gostar.

– Ok, se você diz… Deixa eu só colocar uma calça.

Kagome deixou ser guiada pelo rapaz. Saíram em direção ao bosque de cerejeiras e caminharam até uma pequena montanha. Lá em cima tinham duas cerejeiras encostadas uma na outra, como se tivessem crescido juntas. Fizeram um pequeno palanque entre as duas, e dali poderia ser visto o mais belo nascer do sol.

– É lindo aqui em cima.

– Me lembra você.

Kagome beijou os lábios do rapaz a sua frente. Os beijos a muito já deixaram de ser castos. Com mordidas e chupões, o meio youkai desceu para o pescoço branquelo da moça. Roçou suas presas por lá e suas mãos já brincavam com seus mamilos, enquanto ela fazia carinho em suas orelhas, feliz por escutar os sons gruturais perdidos na garganta dele. Não conseguiam se controlar muito naquelas situações.

Ele retirou a blusa dela e a sua própria. Kagome marcou o pescoço alvo dele com mordidas enquanto ele soltava gemidos. Já estava excitado o suficiente, mas queria que fosse perfeito para ela. Mas porquê, afinal? Qual era essa necessidade de que tudo fosse perfeito para ela? Nunca se preocupou de fato com isso, nem mesmo com sua ex, até encontrá-la. Até o seu cheiro aparecer em suas narinas.

Deitou ela no chão de madeira, beijando sua barriga. Sentia a pele dela arrepiando em seu toque. Nas costelas dela percebeu duas belas tatuagens.

– Andorinhas?

– Sim. Uma para meus pais, outra pelos meus amigos. - Respondeu ela, entre suspiros.

Com as mãos ágeis ele abriu os botões da calça dela, massageando com os dedos. O cheiro dela mostrava o quanto ela estava preparada para isso e desligada do seu mundo. Ela não ficou para trás, logo massageou toda a extensão da excitação dele, se sentindo cada vez mais molhada com as carícias dele.

Já sem roupas, Inuyasha beijou as pernas da morena a sua frente. Os beijos foram para sua intimidade, enquanto ela se retorcia embaixo dele. Com gemidos, Inuyasha fez com que ela gozasse rápido, e logo após, penetrou-a.

Ela inverteu as posições, ficando por cima e cavalgando nele, arranhando seu peitoral liso. Ela já estava quase lá, novamente.

Pressentindo o gozo dela, ajudou-a com os movimentos e logo após, gozou com ela.

Neste exato momento, o sol começou a nascer. Kagome ainda estava em cima dele, e a luz lhe proporcionava uma aura angelical. O cheiro de ambos estava numa perfeita harmonia.

Ele estava apaixonado.

Aquilo o arrebatou. As palavras de seu falecido pai finalmente fizeram sentido para ele. Ela lhe pertencia. E ele iria até as profundezas do inferno à procura dela. Pouco importa que estivesse se sentindo um cachorro à mercê de uma humana. Queria ela, para sempre.

* * *

><p>Os dias se passaram e finalmente o dia da liberação de Inuyasha daquela clínica chegou. Kouga olhou para o amigo no carona do carro alugado. Ele estava muito quieto desde que ele fora buscado naquela clínica de reabilitação.<p>

Nenhuma provocação. Nenhum "lobo fedido" foi pronunciado. Nem mesmo um simples 'féh". Será que tinha algo a ver com aquela morena?

– Sesshy está com aquela "menininha" - Kouga tentou, inutilmente, puxar assunto com o amigo.

– Hm.

– Sabe, acho que seu irmão está apaixonado… Engraçado. Eles são tão diferentes você sabe... ele sempre odiou humanos. E está sendo "cão-guia" de uma mulher que mais parece uma criança!

– Hm…

– Provavelmente, acabarão se casando… O que vai ser bem engraçado. O senhor "Lord das Terras do oeste", abominador de humanos, ficar assim, de quatro, por uma. Isso se ele não resolver matar ela. Será que... é realmente diferente, humanos e yokais? Eles parecem bem frágeis. Oh, será que ela não vai, sei lá, quebrar?

– Provavelmente.

– Será?

Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha. Como mesmo poderia ser amigo de um exemplar desse tamanho de burrice?

Kouga começou a rir.

– Qual'é, Inu. Não sou tão burro assim. Só queria fazer você falar algo. Você está calado demais, até pra você. Ainda irritado comigo e com o Sesshy por termos deixado você lá?

– Não, imagina… - E aí aconteceu a coisa mais instigante para Kouga. Inuyasha sorriu.

– Ok, agora você está me assustando. Vem, me conta. Aconteceu algo naquele lugar?

Inuyasha ficou pensativo. Mas no fim, relaxou na cadeira e perguntou, com a voz tranquila para o amigo lobo:

– Como você percebeu que estava apaixonado pela Ayame?

Kouga sorriu ainda mais.

– Oras… foi simples. Lembra quando a gente foi para aquela praia deserta? Naquela época em que éramos inconseqüentes? - Inuyasha meneou a cabeça, afirmando - Então. Foi a primeira vez que nós ficamos afastados depois de um tempo. Sabe, ela estava sempre perto de mim e na noite anterior da gente viajar, ela me pediu para que eu não fizesse nenhuma idiotice, pois ela já não agüentaria mais. Nem liguei, eu não ligava pra nada naquela época… você bem sabe disso. Mas de certa forma, achava que era tudo da boca para fora. Aí deu no que deu. Bebi demais e bati com o carro. Quando acordei no hospital, pensei que a primeira coisa que eu veria fosse ela. Mas por 4 dias inteiros, a única coisa que eu não vi foi ela. E aquilo, cara, me matou. Sei lá, parecia que nada mais fazia sentido. Você pode até achar que isso é bobagem, mas você realmente só percebe algo quando aquilo para de aparecer para você.

– E o que aconteceu depois?

– Bem, depois eu tentei ir atrás dela, mas as coisas foram muito difíceis. Até porquê eu fui realmente um idiota. E quando vi o quanto ela sofria, vi que era melhor ela se afastar de mim. Mas aí veio a maior surpresa da minha vida: eu já não sabia mais como "viver" sem ela, sem aquele sorriso lindo dela. E, por egoísmo meu, a quis por perto. Mas não queria ver ela sofrendo. Então fiz com que ela pudesse ficar comigo sem sofrer. E aí estamos nós… firmes e fortes. Eu a amo, cara. De verdade. Não sei o que eu seria sem ela.

– Hm…

– Mas, por quê você está me perguntando isso? Acaso…

– Pois é.

– Merda, uhn?

– Uhum. Mas, sei lá. Acho que não fiz nenhuma merda. Ela simplesmente não quis nenhum contato comigo, para nos encontrarmos fora daquele lugar.

– Vai ver ela tem algum problema com relacionamentos.

– É. Mas que merda. Quero parar de pensar nela. Mas não consigo. - Inuyasha não sabia muito sobre sua morena, mas tudo indicava que isso era verdade. Mas o cheiro dela continuava impregnado nele. Ele estava com medo de sofrer, pela primeira vez na vida.

– Esquece, meu amigo. Isso não vai acontecer.

– Ah, tenho um segredo para te contar.

– Fala…

– Naqueles dias em que você ficou internado, Ayame ia te visitar todos os dias, super preocupada. Mas proibiu qualquer um de nós contar isso para você. - Confidenciou Inuyasha, rindo da expressão facial do amigo.

– Ah, aquela loba!

– Cara, ela é muito assustadora quando quer.

– Você acha que eu não sei?

E os dois riram.

Mas Inuyasha não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Na forma em que eles se despediram e naqueles olhos cheios de lágrimas e naquele sorriso encantador dela, através da janela mais afastada. Se ele tivesse dito que a amava teria feito alguma diferença?

* * *

><p>Uma semana após Sangô visitar sua amiga Kagome em casa, a portadora dos olhos azuis adentrou no apartamento de sua outra melhor amiga, Rin. Ela, incrivelmente, não estava agitada, como o normal. Estava pensativa.<p>

– Já arrumando a mudança?

– Pois é. Não tenho muito tempo, infelizmente.

Kagome sorriu fracamente. Rin largou a pilha de livros que ela tentava colocar numa caixa e a abraçou. Milésimos de segundos depois, já estava molhado com as lágrimas dela.

– Você anda muito chorona…

– É meio difícil isso não acontecer. Todos os que eu amo vão embora.

– Pff, pára Ka-chan!. Isso não é verdade. Sangô ainda ficará por aqui.

– Ah, claro! E quem eu disse que eu amo aquela coisa de cabelo mutante? Acredita que ela queria virar um algodão doce novamente? - naquele momento, a boca da loira encheu de água. Precisaria procurar um vendedor de algodão doce mais tarde, já que se lembrava o quanto o cabelo da amiga parecia com aquelas nuvens de açúcar tingido.

– Por falar no diabo… - Brincou a garota, rindo da cara de indignação da outra amiga.

– Ah é? Não te visito mais. - Brincou Sangô. - Mentira, eu te amo o suficiente para nós duas, haha. Agora pare de chorar. Não é o fim do mundo, só porquê a pequena vai nos deixar.

– Problemáticas… vocês não vieram me ajudar, hm?

Kagome e Sangô arregaçaram as mangas compridas e passaram a ajudar a amiga.

– Daqui a pouco, um par de braços musculosos vem nos ajudar. – Comentou Sangô

– Miroku vem aqui? - Perguntou Kagome.

– Sim…

– Cuidado, Rin.

– Kagome! Ele tá muito bem servido comigo, a louca de cabelos de algodão-doce. Não precisa de uma pirralha metida a gênio como a Rin.

– Como eu disse antes, problemáticas….

Minutos depois, Sangô atende o celular, confirmando a presença do seu mais novo colega de loft.

Kagome sorriu, mesmo um pouco chateada ainda. Bem, ela tinha que entender. Rin conseguiu uma excelente oportunidade de lecionar numa enorme universidade. Ela era um gênio e havia concluído sua tese de doutorado a poucos dias, enquanto as amigas ainda estavam cursando suas graduações. Só não havia entendido ainda como a amiga não pirava com tanta física quântica. Aquilo era um dos maiores sonhos dela e ela, como boa amiga que era, iria apoiar a amiga. Mesmo se isso significasse ficar distante dela por vários km.

Miroku logo chegou ao apartamento e ajudou a encaixotar tudo. No fim das contas, ele era legal, porém tinham que tomar cuidado com a mão boba do moreno.

– Bem, acabamos por hoje. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça: aqui estão os seus convites. Sintam-se honradas por serem as primeiras. - Falou Rin, entregando um envelope branco para cada uma das garotas.

– O que é isso? - Perguntou Kagome, enquanto tentava controlar o súbto enjoo com água.

– Rin, nem acredito que você vai casar! - Gritou Sangô, pulando no colo da amiga.

– Como assim, se casar? A gente nem conhece esse "Sesshy"! - Implicou Kagome.

– Geez… nunca deu para vocês se conhecerem… Mas poderão fazer isso mês que vem.

– MÊS QUE VEM? Não acha muito rápido?

– Bem… ele é bem impertinente. Decidiu que seria assim e acreditem: não é nada legal discutir com ele - Comentou a amiga, rindo. - Ah, Miroku-san… seu convite está anexado com o da Sangô.

– Obrigado, senhorita. Será em Kagoshima?

– Sim. Bem, Estou me mudando pra lá com tudo, até família. Que problemático…

– Para de reclamar, Rin. Eu sei que você está feliz.

E era verdade. Ela realmente estava muito feliz.

- Agora... nos mostre o anel! – Exclamou Sangô.

* * *

><p>O tempo passou rápido e em breve seria o casamento de Rin e Sesshoumaru e Sangô e Kagome estavam no shopping, a procura de um vestido perfeito.<p>

– Não acredito ainda que a Rin vai se casar. Juro que eu achava que ela ficaria para titia. - Comentou Sangô, olhando sem muita paciência alguns vestidos.

– Concordo com você. E, veja só: quem ficou pra titia nessa história foi eu. - Complementou Kagome, também sem muita paciência na loja.

– Hahaha, nada disso. Você nunca ficaria para titia, Ka-chan.

– Claro... eu não tenho irmãos. Mas você entendeu o que eu disse, Sangô-chan. Você o Miroku estão mais do que bem e a Rin vai se casar. E eu? O que eu tenho?

Sangô olhou tristonha para a amiga. Não que ela estivesse errada. Miroku era um amor e desde que ela se encontrou com ele, por acaso na Rússia, não conseguiu mais parar de pensar no moreno. Estava irrevogavelmente apaixonada. E quando o pecado mora no quarto ao lado, nada mais justo que eles estejam aproveitando (e muito!) a oportunidade de se darem bem.

Kagome estava cada vez mais tristonha. Parecia que tudo a sua volta conspirava a favor do amor. E tudo que ela mais queria no momento era que o amor se explodisse.

Não havia conseguido nenhum contato com o seu ruivo e já havia até perdido as esperanças de conseguir esquecê-lo. Olhando desinteressada para fora da loja, notou um tecido verde.

– Sangô...

– Oi. O que foi?

– Vamos para aquela outra loja, agora.

– Pff, ok.

Sangô já estava cansada de tanto olhar roupas. Se fosse para fazer a vontade dela, andaria nua. Daria menos trabalho. Mas mudou completamente de humor quando viu um belo vestido preto na vitrine. Rapidamente pediu para experimentar e viu Kagome admirando um belo vestido verde.

– Experimenta esse.

– Farei isso. Ein... o que será que a Rin deve estar fazendo agora?

– Provavelmente, falando que algo é problemático, rs.

– É mesmo, haha.

* * *

><p>– Que problemático isso! - Disse Rin tentando, inutilmente, fechar o vestido de noiva numa das lojas especializadas.<p>

– O que foi? Não sabe dar puxar um zíper, pirralha? - Brincou Inuyasha, rindo da confusão da cunhada, que provavelmente estava louca para fumar e fugir daquele lugar. Não estava a condenando. Ele próprio já queria ter saído dali, mas era praticamente impossível

Pelo menos tinha a sorte de não ser mulher e ter que usar um daquelas vestidos bufantes.

– Droga. Ka-chan sempre era quem fazia isso para mim. - Rin resmungou baixo e largando de mão de tentar fechar o vestido e sentou emburrada numa cadeira. Odiava aquele vestido.

Inuyasha piscou duas vezes. Ela havia dito Ka-chan?

Despertou quando sentiu um soco na cabeça.

– O que foi Sesshy? - Resmungou ele, olhando feio para o irmão.

– Cadê a Rin? E... por que você não está usando a gravata? - Perguntou ela, já irritada.

Rin estava a ponto de ebulição com o casamento. Ela iria se casar daqui a 2 semanas e o noivo dela sempre estava ocupado demais para ajuda-la. Estava dentro do amplo provador quando escutou seu amado do lado de fora, brigando com o irmão. Ele só sabia fazer isso!

– Não irei usar essa coisa ridícula. - Inuyasha se lamentou ao olhar para o rosto de seu irmão. Ele estava possesso pois era do conhecimento dos dois homens no recinto, graças aos seus poderes youkais, do cheiro de lágrimas que Rin despejava. Sesshoumaru invadiu o provador, assustando Inuyasha. Não esperava por esse tipo de atitude do irmão. Ele nunca foi de se importar em ver mulheres chorando.

– Calma... - Disse Sesshoumaru, abraçando-a, com medo de machuca-la com os alfinetes presos no vestido. - Pode deixar, eu faço o idiota do Inuyasha usar essa gravata. Mas pare de chorar, ok? Não agüento te ver chorando. É muito... doloroso para este Sesshoumau.

– Idiota. Eu estou cansada, tenho milhões de coisas para resolver ainda hoje, e pra piorar a situação, a igreja teve infiltração. Ainda não sei aonde vou me casar!

– Não entre em pânico, sério. Posso te dar uma ideia? – Disse Inuyasha, meio distante.

– Fala, mas cuidado com o que você falar. Eu posso te matar.

Inuyasha riu. Rin estava tendo vários altos e baixos nesses dias.

– Por que vocês não se casam no jardim?

– Que jardim, retardado? – Avançou Sesshoumaru, pegando no colarinho do irmão, pronto para soca-lo.

– No jardim da velha mansão...oras.

Sesshoumaru imediatamente largou o colarinho do irmão e pegou o celular.

– Ayame?! Finalmente o Inuyasha teve uma ideia boa. Ele lembrou do jardim da velha mansão Taishou. Acho que a Rin gostará de lá. Leve-a para conhecer o ambiente. Acho que daria um belo casamento.

Ayame estava ajudando Rin e Sesshoumaru na organização do casamento e aquilo cheirava, para Inuyasha, um pequeno recado para Kouga: não adianta mais morar junto, eu quero mesmo é casar.

Sorriu de canto. Seus amigos estavam se acertando e ele... bem. Ele estava mais perdido do que tudo. Seu coração pertencia a uma certa morena. Uma morena impossível de se esquecer.

* * *

><p>Kagome e Miroku estavam esperando Shesshoumaru chegar no aeroporto para busca-los. Sangô não poderia vir naquela hora e chegaria provavelmente somente para festa. Finalmente ela havia conseguido o tão sonhado estágio em um grande hospital e teve que fazer um plantão naquele dia. Logo avistaram um homem bem alto, de cabelos prateados e marcas no rosto. Era extremamente parecido com Inuyasha e isso fez com que o coração de Kagome falhasse uma batida. Seria a primeira vez que veria o noivo de sua melhor amiga. Com a visão do homem, Kagome não pôde deixar de se emocionar, lembrando de seu amado.<p>

Ela pôde perceber o olhar confuso do imponente youkai ao sentir o aroma dela. Se cumprimentaram e seguiram caminho.

– A Sangô teve alguns problemas no trabalho, mas disse que faria de tudo para vir hoje, nem que seja só para a festa. – Informou Miroku.

– Oh, sim. Rin me informou que ela nunca perderia bebida de graça. Bem, vamos? Vou leva-los ao hotel mais próximo da mansão.

– Ok. - Responderam Kagome e Miroku.

Após se instalarem, Kagome começou a se preparar para o casamento. Seria madrinha da sua grande amiga e precisava estar perfeita.

No local da cerimônia, o antigo casarão da família Taishou estava efervecente.

– Calma, Sesshoumaru-sama. A Rin já estará pronta. Aceita um cigarro? - Disse Kagome, acendendo um cigarro. Depois se lembrou que era um youkai cachorro e cheiros o incomodavam pelo seu super olfato. – Me desculpe. Sei que o cigarro incomoda seu olfato.

- Como sabe disso? – Perguntou ele, pegando o copo de vodka da mão dela, antes que ela bebesse.

- Tive um... namorado? Meio youkai. Ele me informou estas coisas. – Ao se lembrar de Inuyasha, Kagome ficou ainda mais triste. Sentia falta dele. Mas seu orgulho e sua estupidez impediram que ela o encontrasse.

– Hm.. ainda faltam duas horas. Bem, eu vou dar uma volta e beber esta vodka. Acho melhor você procurar Rin.

- Oh, sim. Irei procura-la. Até mais, Seshoumaru-sama.

Kagome ficou encantada com o local. A noite estava linda e fresca, mas nada fria. A brisa era morna. Estava numa das escadas de pedra que dava para o jardim e a brisa suavemente balançava o seu vestido, enquanto admirava a lua.

Inuyasha já estava cansado de ouvir Rin brigar com ele por causa de sua mais nova tatuagem. Talvez ela só estava muito nervosa, como toda noiva. Foi caminhando em direção ao jardim, estava louco de curiosidade para saber quem era essa tal de Kagome que era a madrinha de sua cunhada. Quem sabe...

Balançou a cabeça. Estava ficando louco. Nunca seria a mesma Kagome de seus sonhos. Já havia perdido as esperanças dela procurar por ele.

Com as mãos no bolso, parou de andar quando teve uma visão de alguém vestida num magnífico vestido verde. O cheiro era basicamente o mesmo, com uma leve alteração.

Não poderia ser ela...

– Kagome?

A visão vagarosamente virou a cabeça para trás. O tempo parecia ter sido parado.

– Inu! - Exclamou ela, surpresa. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

Ele não quis mais perder tempo. Levou as duas mãos no pescoço alvo dela e acariciou as bochechas dela com seus polegares. Kagome deixou a taça cair na grama. Se beijaram com urgência. Os lábios demonstravam toda saudade. As almas se abraçava.

Estavam, finalmente, em casa.

* * *

><p>Oi gente boa!<p>

Primeiramente, obrigada pelas reviews!

Razzin: Não sei o pq disso tudo! hahahah Mas acredite, na história original que eu criei, a personagem principal sofria bem mais. hahaha acho que aliviarei as coisas por aqui.

Peço desculpas pela demora, estava morta de preguiça mesmo de editar :(

k-re-kagome: tá aí a continuação :3

Então, gente boa... mesmo esquema de sempre: gostou, comenta. não gostou, comenta tbm que eu procuro acertar as coisas! hahah

Beijo

Giiz


	3. Chapter 3

"And you never would have thought in the end  
>How amazing it feels just to live again<br>It's a feeling that you cannot miss  
>It burns a hole<br>Through everyone that feels it"

Blue and Yellow – The Used

* * *

><p>Perderam-se nos olhares. Azul e âmbar. Foi como se estivessem sido tragados para a vida novamente. Era como se tudo voltasse a fazer sentido. Inuyasha teve a maior certeza da sua vida, naquele segundo que pôde, finalmente, revê-la. Ávidos, como se fossem pólos opostos de um imã magnetizado, colaram os corpos, num beijo repleto de saudade.<p>

– Senti tanta falta de você! Porquê não me procurou? Porquê quis que não nos víssemos mais? - Perguntou Inuyasha, após desvencilharem os lábios.

As testas ainda estavam grudadas e Kagome tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

– Não consegui contato com você… e eu não queria atrapalhar sua vida. Não sou uma pessoa normal… não… - respondeu ela, lacrimando. Todas as inseguranças voltando como uma tsunami e a sensação que atrapalharia mais que ajudaria na vida dele, porém o sentimento paradoxal de querer pertencer àqueles braços por toda a sua existência.

– Porra Kags. O viciado naquele lugar era eu. - Disse Inuyasha, algo irritado. Separou as testas, levantando o queixo e colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça do smookin.

– E a suicida era eu. – disse ela, com um fio de voz, mas sabia que ele escutaria, mesmo ela estando de costas, se abraçando como se subitamente estivesse fazendo a temperatura do Ártico longe do conforto dos braços dele.

Inuyasha ficou calado. Ela nunca havia falado o porquê dela estar naquela clínica. Nunca achou que ela fosse uma suicida. Então era por isso que o avô havia trancafiado a própria neta na própria clínica de reabilitação.

Kagome se afastou do meio-youkai após a fala. Saiu caminhando, com a mão nos braços.

– Desculpa, droga. - Inuyasha falou, num sussurro, enquanto enlaçava a cintura da morena. Abriu uma porta na lateral e a empurrou para dentro da sala mal iluminada, beijando o pescoço alvo a mostra pelo penteado.

Haviam entrado numa biblioteca de porte médio, repleta de livros, dispostos em enormes estantes, do chão até o teto. As estantes tinham várias escadas, para facilitar o acesso dos livros na parte mais alta. O teto dali era mais alto que o resto da casa, e as paredes que não eram cobertas de livros, tinham vários vitrais coloridos.

Inuyasha a apoiou numa das grandes escadas, beijando-a. Afagou seus cabelos negros presos num coque, deixando-os bagunçados e mais sexys.

– Me desculpa… - murmurou ela, entre gemidos. Inuyasha aproveitou as fendas no vestido dela e percorreu a mão por entre as coxas, sentindo as ligas que prendiam as meias finas da morena.

– Chega de desculpas… Você está tão linda! E, Deus… você sempre se veste assim? - ele disse, arrancando risos da morena.

– Digo o mesmo de você. Só uso esse tipo de roupas em ocasiões especiais… - comentou ela, distribuindo beijos pelo rosto dele e massageando suavemente as orelhas de akita dele. Estava morrendo de saudades de escutar aquele som grutural que saía da garganta dele quando ela fazia aquilo.

– Kags... nunca mais... nunca mais fique longe de mim. Você me pertence, assim como eu te pertenço.

As mãos dele deslizaram novamente para dentro do vestido dela, arrancando suspiros da loira, completamente a mercê das carícias do hanyou. Num gesto rápido, rasgou a calcinha de renda da moça, e a penetrou.

A morena arranhava a nuca de Inuyasha, vendo estrelas e repuxando os fios de cabelo prateado que ali estavam. Arfando, chegaram ao orgasmo.

– Inuyasha? - Alguém perguntou do outro lado da porta - É você aí dentro?

– Fala, Kouga. - Respondeu ele, tentando controlar a voz. Como não tinha percebido que ele estava tão próximo? Seus sentidos ficavam perturbados perto dela - O que foi, lobo fedido?

– A pirralha está entrando em parafusos. Seshoumaru está te procurando e aparentemente a madrinha dela não apareceu ainda. E você, aí. Pare de pensar com a cabeça de baixo, vai ter tempo pra essas coisas depois!

Kagome segurou o riso. Não era certo o que estavam fazendo, escapando de um casamento para uma rapidinha... Mas parecia ser inevitável. Era como se eles estivessem magnetizados.

- Humpf, cachorro... dei meu recado. Mas acho melhor você começar a se mexer antes do Sesshy aparecer... pode ser que você perca seu amiguinho. – Disse Kouga, do outro lado da porta, se afastando.

- Feh... Já foi tarde. – Disse Inuyasha, olhando novamente e se perdendo nos olhos de Kagome. Ela era, definitivamente, sua. Beijou as mãos dela que anteriormente estavam pousadas em seu rosto, depois de se recompor e fechar a calça. Ajudou ela a descer da escada. – Deixe seu cabelo assim, está mais bonito. E me faz lembrar do que acabamos de fazer.

Kagome corou e mordeu o lábio rosado. Ele era impossível.

- Droga, Kags... não faça isso senão eu mando tudo isso para o espaço e te tranco aqui dentro pra toda a eternidade. Sendo minha, apenas minha. Para todo o sempre.

- É uma proposta deveras tentadora... mas aí quem estaria ferrada seria eu. A Rin nunca m perdoaria por não estar presente no casamento dela. Vamos...

- Sim, mas antes... – Inuyasha lambeu o pescoço dela e deu uma pequena sugada, o suficiente para deixar uma marca leve. – Quero mostrar a todos que você é minha.

- Dominador.

- Coisa de cachorro. Você agüenta.

E saíram porta a fora, de mãos dadas. A felicidade transbordava do casal, extremamente explicita a quem olhar. Incluindo um par de olhos mergulhados em cinismo, que observava de longe.

* * *

><p>Sangô estava aflita, andando de um lado para o outro. Isso tinha que acontecer logo agora? Muito azar, muito azar mesmo!<p>

Olhou novamente para o conteúdo do envelope que segurava. Parecia que os céus queriam lhe pregar uma peça.

O que faria agora? Ouviu o celular zunir como um louco em cima da mesa de metal do consultório que ela utilizava no hospital em que fazia residência. Foi impossível não rever em sua mente tudo que havia feito naquele lugar com Miroku.

E por pensar nele, era justamente ele que lhe telefonava. Era hora de encarar a realidade.

- Oi.. Sim, estou ainda no hospital, mas trouxe meu vestido matador. Acho que consigo sair daqui a meia hora, no máximo. Depois pego um taxi e encontro com vocês na festa. Ela sumiu?! Como assim, sumiu?! Eu não pedi pra você tomar conta dela? Porra, Miroku. Qual é o seu problema? Deixa pra lá, eu ligo pra ela. Logo mais eu chego.

E desligou, sem se despedir mesmo. Homem mais complicado, impossível de seguir uma regra bem simples: não tirar a porra do olho da Kagome. Mas não... até imaginava o que ele estava fazendo pra não conseguir vigiar a amiga.

Ao imaginar Miroku com outra, sentiu algo apertar dentro dela.

- Idiota! – E seguiu para o banheiro para se trocar e enfim entregar seus relatórios e pegar o avião mais rápido possível e ver se conseguia chegar para cumprimentar os noivos. – Uma coisa de cada vez, Sangô... uma coisa de cada vez.

Conseguiu se arrumar em tempo recorde e rumou corredor afora à procura de seu superior e se ver livre daquele plantão monstruoso. Gostaria infinitamente de poder beber o máximo possível para afogar àquela profusão de sentimentos emaranhados.

* * *

><p>Kagome não conseguiu se desvincilhar das mãos possessivas de Inuyasha durante todo o percurso. Não que ela estivesse querendo isso, mas realmente gostaria de 1º) ir ao banheiro, 2º) encontrar Miroku e dizer que estava "tudo bem", pra ele passar esse recado à Sangô e 3º) encontrar, finalmente, Rin e ajudar ela a terminar de se arrumar.<p>

- Inu... você vai me prender assim a noite inteira? Preciso avisar ao Miroku que eu estou bem.

- Quem é Miroku? - Perguntou ele, e pelos olhos ela pôde perceber algo parecido com dor.

- Miroku vem a ser eu, eu acho - Disse o rapaz, se aproximando deles, guardando o celular no bolso do terno muito bem alinhado. Inuyasha rosnou - Calma, amigo... amigo...

- Não fale comigo como se eu fosse um animal - Disse Inuyasha, rosnando ainda mais. Kagome sabia que precisava arrumar aquela confusão o mais rápido possivel e interveio.

- Inuyasha, amor... ele é o namorado da Sangô. Você sabe... aquela moça que ia me visitar. - Inuyasha vibrou ao escutar ela lhe chamando de amor, mas não daria o braço a torcer fácil demais. - Pare de rosnar, Inu, que coisa! Miroku, como você está vendo, eu estou bem. Nenhuma tentativa de morte, até agora. Pode avisar a Sangô isso.

- Ela acabou de falar comigo que está vindo logo mais... Ela estava irritada, mais que o normal. Você por acaso sabe se ela está na tpm?

- Provavelmente é stress do hospital. Seja razoável com ela. O que você disse à ela?

- Bem... que você havia sumido, o que era verdade. E aí ela começou a ficar irritada comigo, como se eu tivesse culpa disso!

- Provavelmente ela ficou irritada com o que ela imaginou que você estaria fazendo pra me deixar sumir. Sangô é bem previsível e extremamente insegura, mesmo aparentando ser uma fortaleza. E que ela não saiba que eu estou falando isso para você, mas... ela está completamente apaixonada por você e está apavorada.

Miroku piscou, confuso. O que diabos estava acontecendo, afinal?

- Bem... vou ver se eu encontro ela no aeroporto. Vejo que você está bem e acompanhada. Minha missão aqui terminou. Até mais, Kagome. Até mais, Akita.

Inuyasha rosnou mais uma vez e Kagome não pôde deixar de rir com aquela situação toda.

* * *

><p>O jardim estava completamente iluminado por pequenas luzes. Parecia que um milhão de vaga-lumes estavam por lá, em cada árvore, em cada arbusto. Parecia mais o jardim do "Jardim Secreto", enfeitado para um casamento. Sem dúvidas, a cara de Rin.<p>

Kagome estava feliz por ter encontrado aquele vestido. Ele combinava perfeitamente com aquela aura de floresta encantada. Sorriu para seu acompanhante, ele fazia questão de exibi-la à todos. Por mais que aquilo pudesse irrita-la, não parecia atingir este objetivo, com ele. Ela gostava disso.

Conseguiu encontrar Rin que estava sendo pajeada por uma ruiva escultural chamada Ayame. Descobriu que ela era a companheira do rapaz que bateu na porta da biblioteca quando estava dentro dela com Inuyasha. Rin estava fenomenal num vestido esvoaçante, completamente diferente de todos que ela pudesse imaginar a amiga vestindo. E ele era simplesmente perfeito para ela, perfeito para a ocasião, perfeito para o local.

Se abraçaram chorando, sentindo falta da terceira perna daquele tripé. Mas sabiam que Sangô logo chegaria e elas poderiam, enfim, brindar àquele novo começo para todas. Era estranho como as coisas estavam tão mudadas... parecia que eram outras pessoas. Parecia que estavam 10 anos mais velhas, sem terem envelhecido nada, só amadurecido.

Pegou o buquê que estava separado para ela, deu um beijo cálido no rosto da amiga e começou a andar naquele tapete de pétalas que se arrastava até o pequeno pergolado coberto de flores brancas e rosa-chá. Se sentia uma pequena fada naquele lugar... era tudo tão mágico! Encontrou Inuyasha esperando por ela no altar e por um segundo se esqueceu que o casamento não era o dela e sim de Rin com seu futuro cunhado. Se permitiu imaginar algo assim com ela e não pôde deixar de evitar que uma lágrima solitária escorresse de seus olhos apenas para ser limpa pelos lábios de Inuyasha que olhava para ela com uma devoção inegável. Ouviu um pigarrear e quebrou o clima, se posicionando no local correto para deixa que a noiva enfim pudesse fazer sua entrada fenomenal.

Pôde ver a mesma devoção antes vista nos olhos de Inuyasha nos olhos de Sesshoumaru, ao ver Rin no início do corredor. Percebeu também que ele fazia uma força tremenda para não sair correndo e buscar sua noiva e sumir com ela. O que tinha de errado com esses "cachorros"? Era algo que ela tinha que pesquisar mais...

Quando Rin finalmente chegou o brilho dos olhos dela ofuscavam qualquer coisa que pudesse estar em volta.

O amor era palpável. Mensurável. Tinha toda a capacidade de um universo.

* * *

><p>Oiiii gente. Voltei.<p>

Demorei muito?

Espero que gostem :3 Foi feito com muito carinho!

Resolvi mudar praticamente tudo que tinha programado... eu escrevo conforme o que eu estou sentindo no momento. O que estava planejado era drama, mas estou com a aura tão leve ultimamente que eu não conseguia escrever! hahaha

Beijocas à todos!

Giiz

Aquele velho esquema: me digam o que acham de tudo, só consigo trabalhar dessa forma D:


End file.
